


Expect big returns

by tveckling



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For thatdreamersoftenlie at tumblr: bentycutio + trying to pull an all-nighter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect big returns

“Okay, this is it! We have all we need: drinks and snacks and comfy—but not too comfy—chairs and all our books, and our laptops are all fully charged. ‘Volio has the timer so we know when to take pee breaks, kitten has the keys to the door because he’s the the grumpy guardian who won’t give up the keys for any reason but the mentioned pee breaks, and I have the chargers for the laptops if need be. Do either of you have any last words before we delve into this hellish experience, from which we may not return unharmed?”

Tybalt was already focused on the task in front of them, and barely paid enough attention to roll his eyes at Mercutio. Benvolio sniggered and rolled up his sleeves. “Let the best man get the highest grade. Which will be me, of course. Unlike you two, I have actually studied every day.”

“Yeah, but you’ve missed several of the lectures, which gives an incomparable source of knowledge. Specifically, what type of person the prof is and how to give him exactly what he wants.”

Tybalt threw an eraser at Mercutio with a grimace. “Why do you have to make everything sound so dirty? Doctor Russo is almost sixty years old, that’s disgusting.”

“I didn’t mean anything with what I said,” Mercutio said with wide, innocent eyes that fooled no one, “If you heard something naughty then maybe you’re the one with the dirty mind. Are you trying to tell me you want to find out what rocks the prof’s socks, kittycat mine?”

Benvolio snorted and shook his head. “And with that final, amazingly nauseating image, let’s get to work.”

Mercutio giggled some more while Tybalt groaned in despair, but within a few minutes silence had taken hold of the room, and all that could be heard was the sound of fingers hitting the keyboard and pages being turned, along with the almost non-stop chewing sounds coming from Mercutio. For once Tybalt didn’t scream murder at his habit of always chewing on something when he was writing.

Outside the sky grew darker, while inside the trio took their scheduled breaks with minimal complaining. The bet they had going was weighing heavily on all of their minds, and each other them was determined to win. The clock passed midnight, but it wasn’t until it was nearing one o'clock that the yawning began. Benvolio had prepared a pot of coffee just for that, and they championed forward.

It was with a victorious shout that Tybalt sent the finished essay, right before the time turned nine. Mercutio threw a handful chips at him to make him stay quiet, then returned to his own work while Tybalt moved to lie comfortably on the sofa. Half an hour later Mercutio joined him with a groan, muttering into Tybalt’s chest to please kill him if they ever thought of doing such a thing again. Benvolio still sat with his laptop, pressing buttons furiously. When Mercutio and Tybalt had both fallen asleep he was still at it.

A week later a triumphant Benvolio turned to Mercutio and Tybalt with a printed out paper in his hand. “Like I said, ‘let the best man win’, and he did. Look at these grades. Can you see whose is better, hmm? That’s right. Mine. Now per the agreement you two are my slaves for the rest of the month.”

Mercutio and Tybalt looked at each other with matching expressions of dismay. They would never again agree to a bet Benvolio came up with.


End file.
